


Моя уступка

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ко Рейшин не делает себе уступок. Кроме одной...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя уступка

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по событиям, имевшим место в новеллах 10-й и 13-й.   
> Ссылки на английский перевод:   
> http://saiun.wordpress.com/2008/01/25/part-from-vol-10/  
> http://saiun.wordpress.com/2008/05/21/houju-confronts-reishin/

Ты говоришь, я «увёл» у тебя женщину. Столько лет прошло, а ты всё вспоминаешь об этом. Думаешь, это что-то значит для меня? Она, её чувства, твои? Ты знаешь, как всё было. Думаешь, я сделал это от большой любви? Тогда почему каждый вечер я иду к тебе, а не к ней? Тогда почему о тебе я хочу знать больше, чем о ней?  
Я знаю, что если провести пальцем по твоей щеке, вот так, твои ресницы немного дрогнут. Совсем неуловимо, но я вижу. Я знаю, что когда ты так сжимаешь кулаки на жёлтом шёлке одежды, - это знак далеко не гнева или напряжения. Так ты борешься с собой, пытаясь сдержать дрожь удовольствия и не расслабиться рядом со мной. Хм, боишься дать себе слабину? Боишься меня? Себя? Я провожу пальцем по высокомерному изгибу брови, вырисовываю вокруг твоих глаз знак бесконечности. Ты не опускаешь веки, смотришь прямо на меня.  
Когда-то мы были никем. Просто Ко Рейшин и Ко Ходжи, двое начинающих чиновников с одинаковыми фамилиями и разным значением. Потомки двух великих цветных семей, Красной и Жёлтой, на которых все возлагали большие надежды. Одиночки. Каждый за себя. Мы сошлись как вода и масло, не растворяясь друг в друге, оставаясь двумя обособленными вселенными со своими тайнами. И понадобилась третья сила – мягкая, тихая, мудрая – чтобы связать нас теснее.  
Тей Юшун. Забота о друге объединила двоих юношей, презирающих двор и саму суть придворных. Я знаю, ты до сих пор с особой нежностью относишься к Юшуну, считая его талисманом, спасшим шаткую дружбу. Слившим нас в одно…  
Ты медленным ядом проникал в мою кровь. Маленькими дозами, постепенно, вызывая привыкание. Поэтому твой яд уже не убьет меня. Но и жить без него я не смогу. Вся моя жизнь – череда поступков, совершённых ради кого-то. Сдать государственный экзамен и встать во главе семьи Ко – ради брата. Забрать к себе Кою – ради Юри. Жениться на Юри – ради Кою. И только ты – моя уступка себе самому. Ты не требуешь от меня жертв, не ждёшь решений. Ты настолько хорошо меня знаешь, что с тобой маска – это всего лишь забавная игра. Поэтому ты – мой подарок мне. Моё эгоистичное желание урвать что-то ценное. Я просто не могу не позволять тебе того, за что другие поплатились бы жизнью. И мне это нра-ви-тся. Мне нравится твоя маленькая власть надо мной. Присмотрись, Ходжи – я же полностью в твоих руках.  
Я становлюсь тебе за спину и начинаю легонько массировать виски, лоб. За день в маске лицо устаёт. Мои пальцы скользят по нежнейшей и гладкой коже – сколько тебе уже лет, Ходжи? Ты словно не стареешь. Да и посмеет ли старость тронуть тебя?  
Ты плакал, я знаю. Твой помощник постарался предельно чётко донести до меня эту информацию в сочетании со своим мнением обо мне, рискуя своей шеей. Но я прощу его – он тебе нужен. А извиняться не буду. Ты знаешь меня, ты и не ожидал другого. Ты справишься с этим. Уже справился, раз пустил сегодня к себе, хотя и упрекаешь меня в том, что я предал Юшуна. Но лучше так, чем позволить тебе сломаться. Потому что если ты узнаешь, что Юшун предал меня первым, твоё сердце разорвётся от горя. Ты слишком дорожишь нашей детской клятвой. Боишься, что без неё и Юшуна не будет и нас? Глупо. Мне не нужны клятвы, чтобы не упустить своего. Я уже отпустил Юшуна. Он выбрал свой путь. Но тебя я не отпущу. Думаешь, ты сделал свой выбор? Не будь таким категоричным.  
\- Рейшин… - ты чуть отстраняешься и смотришь на меня через плечо, - разве ты имел ввиду именно это, когда сказал, что ночами надо заниматься «несколько» другим?  
Я усмехаюсь и прячу лицо за раскрытым веером:  
\- Ты – хозяин, Ходжи. Подай пример…


End file.
